Juste une bataille
by Leo Poldine
Summary: Cinq fois où le Battlestar Galactica failli mourir - et la fois où il s'éteignit enfin. Etude des batailles menées par le vaisseau à travers le temps, qu'elles soient physiques ou politiques.


Cet OS est un cadeau pour **Nothern Heorm** , dans le cadre du Secret Santa organisé par le Forum Francophone en cette fin d'année 2016. Encore désolée pour le _léger_ retard (ahem), de très bonnes fêtes à tous, et j'espère que ce sera apprécié.

Comme d'habitude, Battlestar Galactica ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages ni même sa musique. Si par hasard vous ne connaissiez pas, je vous invite à la regarder, ne serait-ce que pour son extraordinaire qualité. Et puis, accessoirement, si vous ne l'avez pas vue, je doute que cette histoire soit très compréhensible...

Enfin, la première bataille se déroulant avant la temporalité de la série, j'ai peuplé le vaisseau de personnages aux noms connus, encore que venant d'un tout autre coin de la galaxie. J'espère que ceux qui reconnaitrons apprécieront le clin d'oeil.

* * *

 **Juste une bataille**

 **ou**

 **Cinq fois où le Battlestar Galactica faillit mourir – et la fois où il s'éteignit enfin**

La première fois, c'était lors de l'opération Raptor Tallon, qui devait marquer la fin de la guerre des Cylons – mais cela, personne à bord ne le savait lorsque l'opération commença.

Sous les ordres de l'amiral Organa, les cinq Battlestar avaient coordonné leur transfert en orbite de la planète Hoth. La rumeur voulait que les Cylons y cachent une arme secrète et particulièrement destructrice, et les Douze Colonies avaient donc à cœur de la détruire au plus vite.

A peine la flotte fut elle apparue dans l'espace aérien que les combats s'engagèrent. Les Viper du Galactica s'étaient déployés en même temps que ceux des quatre autres Battlestar contre les Cylons qui sortaient des Vaisseaux-Mères comme des abeilles d'une ruche.

Dans le Centre de Contrôle du Galactica, le Commandant Nash donnait des ordres, retournant le vaisseau pour utiliser ses batteries contre le Vaisseau-Mère le plus proche. Une déflagration violente le jeta contre la rambarde des officiers de liaison, et il se releva en grommelant contre ces satanés grille-pain qui lui gâchaient la vie. Un hurlement se fit entendre dans les haut-parleurs et s'éteignit aussi brusquement qu'il avait débuté, juste avant que la voix sombre de l'amiral n'annonce « le Columbia est détruit. Battlestar Leonis, envoyez des Raptor récupérer les survivants. » « S'il y en a », marmonna le Second, et le Commandant lui jeta un regard oblique.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, les attaques de Cylons contre le Galactica furent si intenses et si violentes qu'ils entendaient à peine les ordres et échanges d'informations venant du Commandement. Les cris des pilotes de Viper emplissaient le Centre de Contrôle, et le Commandant Nash s'assombrissait peu à peu. Le Galactica craquait et grinçait, et les chocs jetaient régulièrement le Commandant et son Second à terre.

Soudain, la sirène d'alarme retentit, et la voix du Premier Maître éclata dans l'intercom' : « Feu ! Feu ! On a un feu dans le couloir de ravitaillement ! » Aussitôt, le Commandant ordonna la fermeture des sas.

\- J'ai vingt hommes bloqués, Commandant !

\- Le feu s'est éteint ?

\- Non ! répondit le Premier Maître après un instant de silence, sans doute destiné à vérifier la situation.

\- Ventilez, ordonna le Commandant.

Les membres du Centre de Contrôle échangèrent un regard derrière lui, qu'il ignora sciemment.

\- Ventilé, annonça ensuite le Premier Maître, d'une voix blanche.

\- Rapport des dégâts ? demanda le Second.

\- Feu étouffé. Deux câbles électriques amochés, mais on devrait pouvoir remettre en état facilement.

Personne ne demanda de nouvelles des vingt hommes, mais le silence fut un peu plus profond que d'habitude. Jusqu'à la déflagration suivante, qui ne tarda pas – et fut suivie d'une salve particulièrement violente. Une nouvelle sirène retentit, et une voix s'éleva du fond du Centre de Contrôle « Boucliers endommagés ! »

\- Merde, ragea le Commandant. Tournez à 90° degrés et lancez tous les canons ! Il faut se débarrasser de ce putain de Vaisseau-Mère où on va finir comme le Columbia !

Les officiers transmirent les ordres et le Galactica commença à tourner, mais fut surpris par un choc plus violent encore que les précédents.

\- C'est le réacteur gauche, Commandant, cria Calrissian depuis l'arrière.

\- Repositionnez-moi ces canons et en joue ! hurla le Commandant entre deux bordées de jurons.

Les batteries du Galactica firent entendre leur voix, mais l'intensité des chocs ne semblait faire qu'augmenter, tandis que la mine du Commandant s'assombrissait. Dans les intercom', les pilotes de Viper étaient de moins en moins nombreux à faire leur rapport, et le Premier Maître annonçait des feux et des dégâts de plus en plus rapidement.

\- Si vous croyez aux dieux, il est peut-être temps de faire une prière, marmonna le Second.

Et soudain, alors que le Galactica craquait de plus en plus, les chocs cessèrent. La voix incrédule de Dameron, l'un des pilotes, se fit entendre dans l'intercom' :

\- Ils… Ils s'arrêtent ! Ils rentrent ! Ils partent !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? demanda le Second.

\- Les Cylons, Commandant ! Ils se replient ! s'exclama le Lieutenant Antilles.

Ce que l'Amiral Organa confirma rapidement, visiblement aussi surpris que l'équipage du Galactica. L'explication ne vint qu'après, sous la forme d'une proposition d'armistice qui prit tout le monde par surprise et que le Second qualifia le mieux, avec sa franchise habituelle. Ils gagnaient, non ? Pourquoi renoncer ?

Les questions, cependant, furent vite perdues dans l'euphorie de la victoire, et tandis que l'équipage était décoré pour son action décisive, le vaisseau reprit le chemin de son chantier d'origine, pour une remise en forme plus que nécessaire avant d'être remis en service. La fin n'était pas passée loin, mais le Battlestar Galactica avait survécu à la guerre contre les Cylons.

Ironiquement, c'est la guerre qui sauva le Galactica, la deuxième fois qu'il frôla la fin. Après quarante ans de loyaux services à surveiller les transports de marchandises entre les Douze Colonies, la Flotte Coloniale avait décidé de remiser les vieux Battlestar encore en activité. Ils étaient peu nombreux, beaucoup n'ayant pas survécu à la guerre, et le Commandement leur préférait de nouveaux vaisseaux, plus légers, plus rapides, plus connectés.

En mémoire de la guerre contre les Cylons, les politiques avaient décidé de faire du Battlestar Galactica un musée, afin que les hommes, jamais, n'oublient les horreurs de la guerre et les risques encourus lorsqu'ils jouent aux dieux. Le vaisseau, déjà largement vidé de son système défensif, avait donc encore perdu en canons et Viper, remplacés par des cordons rouges, des petites pancartes et des guides en formation.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait la fin, mais elle approchait. Le Commandant Adama finissait une carrière qui aurait pu être plus glorieuse sur un vaisseau qui aurait pu être en meilleur état. Ils appartenaient tous les deux au passé, et il y avait une certaine poésie à les voir rejoindre la retraite ensemble. Adama avait accepté son sort (contrairement à son Second) et, sans doute, le vaisseau aussi.

Et puis… Et puis la guerre, soudain, avait été là de nouveau. Le Galactica s'était retrouvé sous les tirs, les Viper s'étaient échappés en ordre de combat, et tous n'étaient pas rentrés. Dans le Centre de Commande, soudain, les cris avaient retenti, comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait en quarante ans. Les cris, les hurlements, les chocs contre la carlingue déjà affaiblie, quelques ordres contradictoires… Et, surtout, l'absence d'information, du Commandement de la Flotte, de Caprica, du gouvernement.

C'était la guerre, et soudain, on avait poussé les rubans rouges, déchiré les pancartes, écarté les guides. Les opérateurs avaient lancé les calculs pour effectuer un saut que le Galactica ne savait peut-être plus faire, jouant à un bouton la survie de l'humanité.

Et le Galactica, brave machine, avait repoussé la fin et sauté à travers les étoiles.

La troisième fois aurait dû être la bonne. Elle était prévue comme ça, planifiée pour être la dernière. Le Galactica devait retenir les Vaisseaux-Mères suffisamment longtemps pour que les survivants de New Caprica puissent s'échapper, rejoindre le reste de la flotte et le Pegasus, et s'enfuir à nouveau loin des Cylons, à la recherche de la Terre.

L'ouverture de la bataille à elle toute seule était un risque que peu d'autres qu'Adama auraient pris. Sauter dans l'atmosphère de New Caprica, aussi près du sol, était une opération plus que risquée, très rarement entreprise. Elle démontrait la confiance que l'Amiral avait en ses équipes – et en son vaisseau. Et, de fait, la sortie des pilotes s'effectua en ordre parfait, juste à temps pour que le Galactica saute à nouveau, en orbite cette fois, au lieu de s'écraser sur le sol.

Pendant un instant, tout se déroula comme prévu. Les Raiders Cylons étaient éparpillés, tentant de chasser les Viper et le Galactica, permettant aux survivants de s'enfuir. Et de la Nébuleuse, un Vaisseau-Mère sortit. Comme prévu. Puis un deuxième. Et, très vite, un troisième et un quatrième. C'était trop, pour le Galactica. Les canons n'y suffiraient pas. Il allait falloir tenir contre une force ennemie bien plus puissante que prévu, tenir afin d'assurer la survie de l'humanité, tenir les promesses malgré le sort qui s'acharnait.

Les annonces fusaient dans le Centre de Commande, entre les chocs qui envoyaient par terre l'Amiral et son Second. Les propulseurs bâbords étaient hors-services, les câbles coupés à plusieurs endroits du vaisseau. Quant aux moteurs FTL, ils étaient non opérationnels depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Et, dans ces conditions, sous le feu roulant des quatre Vaisseaux-Mères qui tiraient sans discontinuer, impossible de réparer.

C'était la fin, et tout l'équipage le savait. Agathon et Adama échangèrent un long regard au-dessus des commandes, et l'Amiral remercia ses troupes pour leur engagement et leur fidélité. C'était la fin. Encore quelques impacts, et le brave Galactica rendrait enfin les armes.

Et le Pegasus apparut à quelques clics, faisant feu sur les Vaisseaux-Mères qui se détournèrent immédiatement du Galactica agonisant. Le Pegasus était plus gros, plus puissant, plus jeune aussi, et mieux armé. Il résista aux Cylons pendant que l'équipage du Galactica réparait ses moteurs de saut et rejoignait la Flotte au point de rendez-vous, échappant à une fin certaine, annoncée, prévue.

Au lieu du Galactica, c'est le Pegasus qui sombra, protégeant son équipage jusqu'au bout - et l'humanité. Son sacrifice ultime avait sauvé le Galactica, qui pouvait poursuivre sa route. Jusqu'à la prochaine bataille.

La quatrième tenait du miracle – littéralement. Alors que la flotte coloniale avait enfin trouvé la nébuleuse qui devait les conduire vers la Terre, les Cylons étaient arrivés derrière eux, trop vite, trop fort. La coupure d'électricité simultanée dans toute la Flotte l'empêchait de repartir, puisque les ordinateurs devaient refaire les calculs. Et pendant ces vingt minutes ô combien précieuses, les Cylons pouvaient pilonner les civils, et les Viper n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour lutter.

Le Pyxis fut le premier vaisseau civil à éclater, et d'autres suivraient sûrement. Tous les Viper concentraient leurs tirs sur les missiles nucléaires qui visaient la Flotte civile, laissant le Galactica encaisser les coups. Les trois Vaisseaux-Mères tiraient salve après salve, et les Raiders semblaient se multiplier plus vite qu'ils n'étaient abattus.

Dans le Centre de Commande, le chaos régnait, entre le retour impossible de Kara Thrace, la remise en route des moteurs FTL, et l'inexplicable attitude du Colonel Tigh, plus distrait encore que d'habitude. Les cris des pilotes et les rapports d'avaries se succédaient et se superposaient dans les intercom', et l'Amiral Adama faisait de son mieux pour donner de l'ordre et des priorités à tout ça.

Et puis… Et puis les raiders firent demi-tour vers les Vaisseaux-Mères, ceux-ci s'éloignèrent et sautèrent. Sans explication. Sans attaque. Et la Flotte put sauter à son tour sans plus de dégâts. Dans son Viper, Sam Anders tentait de comprendre, et Tigh, dans le Centre de Commande, tentait d'oublier.

Quelque chose avait changé.

La cinquième fois était son chant du cygne. Craquant de partout, le Galactica payait depuis déjà plusieurs semaines les mauvais matériaux de construction, les années de services, les trois ans de quête à travers l'espace, l'irradiation, et la surcharge généralisée imposée à ses systèmes. Le vaisseau mourrait, et la glue des Cylons n'était qu'un pis-aller, qu'un recours provisoire. Un jour ou l'autre, tôt plutôt que tard, ce serait la fin.

Alors, autant partir dans la gloire, dans une dernière victoire. Le général Adama avait pris une décision, enfin, et une large partie de son équipage avait décidé de le suivre dans cette dernière mission. C'était quitte ou double, ils le savaient tous – mais s'ils devaient mourir, ce serait en beauté.

Après un dernier discours, une ultime préparation, chacun fut à son poste et le Galactica sauta, apparaissant pile entre les pinces de la Colonie, dont les canons se déclenchèrent immédiatement. Le Galactica encaissait, comme à son habitude, protégeant les Viper et les Raptor, protégeant l'équipage. Il fallait que la carlingue tienne, le temps que Sam se connecte et leur ouvre les portes. Tenir, encore un peu, juste un peu, encore un tout petit peu plus longtemps…

Finalement, les canons se turent. Aussitôt, sur l'ordre du Colonel Tigh, les Viper et les Raptor furent dans les airs, chacun sur sa mission. Puis, sur un geste de l'Amiral, tout le monde s'accrocha solidement, et le Galactica fonça vers la Colonie, s'enfonçant dans ses flancs comme un bélier. Le choc se réverbéra tout le long de la carlingue du vaisseau, mais les hommes de Lee étaient prêts : ils se précipitèrent aussitôt à l'intérieur, avec une seule mission. Trouver Hera, coûte que coûte.

Les Raiders Cylons avaient fini par sortir de la Colonie, et la bataille s'engagea entre eux et les Viper, toujours à l'affut. Ils en tirèrent plusieurs, mais leur nombre était bien trop insuffisant pour protéger le Galactica contre les assauts toujours plus violents des Cylons. De l'intérieur, également, profitant des brèches ouvertes par l'assaut frontal, des centurions pénétrèrent dans le vaisseau pour essayer d'atteindre le Centre de Commande.

Des feux s'étaient déclenchés et les alarmes retentissaient de tout côté, chacun parant au plus pressé – tandis que dehors, Hera échappait à ses poursuivants pour venir se jeter dans les bras de Gaius et de Caprica, nouant ainsi une boucle entamée bien avant sa naissance. Pendant un instant, un trop court instant, le temps fut suspendu, et tout fut simple, facile, accordé…

Et les fureurs des hommes reprirent le dessus, les tirs fusèrent, dans le Centre de Commande comme à l'extérieur, et tout commença à sombrer, sombrer, tombant inéluctablement vers le trou noir qui allait les engloutir, tous, Cylons et humains, amis et ennemis…

Et des tréfonds de sa destinée, écoutant la musique, Kara Thrace trouva la Fin.

La sixième, enfin, fut la bonne. L'ultime voyage avait pour destination un soleil. S'y abîmer, c'était permettre aux hommes de renaître, apaisés, en oubliant les batailles et les cicatrices. C'était, enfin, s'arrêter, fermer les yeux et disparaître. Pour les douze colonies, pour Kara Thrace… Et pour le Battlestar Galactica.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, surtout à toi, **Nothern**. Je m'excuse si je me suis trompée dans la traduction de certains termes, j'ai regardé la série en anglais et le passage au français n'est pas des plus évident.

Un commentaire me fera toujours plaisir, et une réponse est assurée !


End file.
